Finish what the other started
by hazelheart93
Summary: Sequel to amygerrard's 'So Close'. Elena is still in the study, trying to calm down but then another original joins her. Kolena SMUT.


**Hey guys, so I came up with an idea for a sequel for _amygerrard's 'So Close' _and here it is.**

**I want to thank her for providing us all with such a great Eleijah story, but me being me, I had to add Kol into the equation. **

**So thank you amy ! **

**and to all of you: enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Elena was still leaning against the wall, her sex pulsing in anticipation, her cheeks flustered in heat, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She tried to calm herself by closing her eyes, when she heard the door open again. A part of her hoped that Elijah had changed his mind, that he came back to finish what he had started.

But as she opened her eyes, she saw a much younger man standing in the room. He had the same dark brown hair and the same dark brown eyes as Elijah. Elena took another shallow breath and the man was standing right in front of her.

"Kol, I presume." She breathed huskily.

"The one and only." He smirked as took her appearance in.

Physically he wasn't much older than Elena herself, but there was a light in his eyes that made him look much older, much more experienced, like he had seen many things and done many things, which he of course had in his thousand years of existence.

"Now, tell me darling, who left you here like this?" His smirk had vanished and he looked rather amused, but there was something darker, something more sensual, which made Elena tremble under his gaze.

"Your brother." Elena pouted still trying to get in control of her body. "The one, that considers himself a gentleman."

And his smirk returned forcefully. "You know, he was the one to show me how to treat a lady. But I dare to say that the student has surpassed his teacher at this point. May I?"

Elena frowned for a moment, before she realized what he meant. In her current state and with his dark lustful eyes boring into hers, it was impossible for her to resist him. She had to admit that Kol was not as charming as his older brother, but he was most definitely more desirable. She nodded shortly and watched him come closer.

Her breath hitched as he leaned down to her. She felt his hot breath on her neck and pressed her body against his, desperate for some friction. His soft lips darted over her skin and made her shiver. She could feel him smirk against her neck and she fisted her hands into his messy hair to pull his face up to hers.

She crushed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. His scent and taste were intoxicating, she couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly into his mouth. He returned her kiss with equal force and before Elena could protest her grown was once again gathered up around her waist.

But this time, her panties were ripped of and in the matter of a few heart beats her legs were crossed behind Kol's waist and he was sliding quickly into her. It was one swift motion and both of them moaned in relief.

He broke their kiss and moved over to her jawline leaving featherlight kisses and came to a stop over her pulse point, sucking and nipping it gently, while he thrusted quickly into her.

"Oh god, Kol." She moaned as she felt the pressure building inside of her. Her inner walls pulsating and tightening around him. He quickened his pace and Elena let out a piercing scream. She had never felt like this before, not with Matt, nor with Stefan, it was almost to much to handle, the pleasure, the pain – it was mind blowing.

She let her head fall back against the wall and heard a low growl from Kol. His face had changed and his fangs were clearly visible. Elena cocked her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. He didn't hesitate, she could feel his fangs scrape her neck and surprisingly it felt good, too good. His lips, his tongue and his fangs caressed her sensitive skin until she let out a frantic growl.

When he finally broke through his skin it made Elena fell over the edge instantly. She moaned his name loudly, like a prayer and a curse at the same time. And after a few hard thrusts he followed her into oblivion.

He didn't let go of her, while she panted loudly. "Wow." She breathed and he smirked down at her.

"That was just a taste, darling." He whispered into her ear and let her down. "But we should return to the party."

He stretched his arm out and Elena took it gratefully. She was still panting and shaking, she wasn't sure she could walk on her own. Together they walked out of the study and down the hall. The music was getting louder and Elena's heart beat was almost normal again.

Suddenly a dark figure approached them. It was Elijah and he was looking livid. "Kol?" His voice was dark, low and it made Elena shiver.

"Yes brother?" Kol smirked, he was obviously proud of himself and his accomplishments.

"What are you doing here with Elena?" He said and his dark eyes fixated on her.

"Well, brother, I found the lovely girl all alone in the study and I took pity on her." Kol's smirk widened and Elijah clenched his jaw.

"Um. I should go back, Stefan and Damon are probably looking for me." Elena muttered and let go of Kol's arm. She walked around Elijah and didn't look back, but could hear Kol say, "She needed a gentleman and luckily I was there to finish what somebody else had already started."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


End file.
